1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a sunvisor for a vehicle which is adjustable to a multitude of positions. In particular, the present invention pertains to a sunvisor which may be mechanically adjusted to a multitude of positions including on the front and passenger side. A glare shield panel may be placed within the sunvisor for deployment.
2. Prior Art
Sunvisors for automobiles and the like are well known. In the most common sunvisor, shaft or arms extend from or are located in the roof or headliner of the vehicle. These form an axis for rotation of the sunvisor itself which can move from a position substantially flush and parallel to the headliner to a position in angular relation therewith so that the sun is blocked from the eyes of the driver or passenger.
More recent proposals have allowed the sunvisor to move about a track such as Miyamoto et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,952).
Several arrangements have been provided whereby the movement of the sunvisor is mechanized. Prior art has failed to address an effective means of moving a visor or visor-glare shield into an in use position in a plane parallel to the roof line of a vehicle, and still have the versatility of moving the visor to the side window position by sliding or pivoting the visor to that position. The present invention addresses these problems by allowing the visor and glare shield to be operated by a simpler engagement means between the visor and glare shield components. The glare shield visor can be moved into unlimited positions using the guides, elongated slots and channels proposed in this invention.
Nothing has been suggested which provides a sunvisor arrangement having a guide support in the form of a slot with flared circular openings upon at least one end of the slot so that the shell moves linearly about the slot and moves radially about the flared circular openings.
Accordingly, it is a principal object and purpose of the present invention to provide a sunvisor having a guide support in the form of a slot or slots with flared circular openings upon at least one end of the slot so that the shell moves linearly about the slot and moves radially about the flared circular openings.